Anniv ke-3
by FanMyun
Summary: Mungkinkah anniv ke-3 pasangan Kim Jong In dan Oh Sehun dapat terjadi setelah mereka berpisah. bad summary. HunKai / KrisHo / ChanSoo / ChenLay.


Tittle : Anniv ke- 3

Pair : HunKai / KrisHo / ChanSoo / ChenLay.

Warning! Boys x boys & Typo(s)

**Ini fanfict asli punya saya, absurdnya pun asli dari otak saya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini gue ngerasa Seoul mendadak sejuk dan nyaman, entah perasaan gue aja atau ini emang kenyataannya. Yah, sebelum orang-orang aneh itu dateng sih kalo menurut gue. Gue yakin kalo mereka udah pada kumpul, pasti Seoul mendadak panas, gerah, berpolusi, iritasi, dehidrasi dan—

"EH, BIHUN! LO TAU GAK SEMALEM GUE NEMU KOLOR POLKADOT DI LACINYA SI CHAENDOL LOOHH!"

Gue bilang apa?

Tuhkan? Seoul mendadak panas—

Gerah—

Berpolusi—

Iritasi—

Dan Dehidrasi.

Pagi indah gue udah di buat ancur lebur sama suara lengkingan merdu khas Jongdae si bebek kampung itu. Hiiihh~ kalo gue doyan bebek aja udah gue sate tuh bebek kampung.

Tiba-tiba anak-anak sekampus natep jijik plus aneh plus kagum— hah?! Kagum? Ga salah tong? Gile lu ndro?!— kearah mereka tuh si geng yang mereka namai sendiri Men? Emm— Cang, emm Cang apaan yak? Ah iye! CangCiMen! Au dah tuh maksudnya apaan. Tanya aja ama Jongdae si bebe— ah udah ahh gue nyela tuh bocah mulu.

"Mana gue tau.— Apa lo liat-liat?!"

Diih? Apaan? Itu si rainbow cake berjalan, melototin gue pake matanya yang sipit bak garis seperempat lingkeran. Di kira gue mandangin dia apa? Males pake banget deh.

Akhirnya gue putusin buat pergi ke kelas dan lewatin dia, tapi pas gue lewatin dia sayup-sayup gue denger dia bergumam— 'Gue emang ganteng, tapi ga usah segitunya dong. Noh iler lo ngambang'

WHAT?!

Mana mana mana?! MANA ILERNYA?!

Kaca kaca kaca! Gue butuh kaca! Doh, siapa yak yang lagi megang kaca?

Noh dia tuh, ada yang megang kaca— itu si SooSoo— Do KyungSoo!

"Dio!"

"Jong—"

Tanpa dia nyelesain panggilannya, gue langsung rebut nih kaca yang nempel di tempat bedak cewek. Eh? ini bekas bedak? Ahh bodo lah.

"Dedek Jongin? Dedek Jongin kenapa? Ko ngaca buru-buru gitu sih?"

Dia emang gitu, dia sering manggil gue dengan embel-embel 'dedek'. Doi bilang, doi udah anggep gue sebagai sahabat plus adiknya gara-gara gue lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya. Ah elah, harusnya tuh yang kaya gitu gue ke dia. Soalnya demi apa, tuh muka doi kelewat imut bener dah kaya bocah Paud yang ilang nyari tukang cilok.

"Ah ini? engga apa-apa ko, Dio. Tadi si komoceng berjalan, lo tau kan? Itu tuh rainbow cake, kalo lo ga tau juga yang itu tuh si pelangi edan. Dia bilang gue ileran". Jelas gue panjang lebar tanpa ngalihin pandangan gue dari kaca bedak yang nampakkin bibir sekseh gue yang tercetak iler— ewh.

Tiba-tiba gue ngerasa sepasang tangan mungil nangkup kedua pipi gue sampe maju beberapa centi dan nemuin wajah serius Dio yang lagi dengan cermat merhatiin muka gue.

"Dek, iya bener. Ada ilernya— hiiihh"

Dio ngomong sambil nampilin air muka yang menurut gue itu aneh banget, kamseupay-kampungan! Iyuhh~~ bocah selucu dia ternyata bisa kasih liat ekspresi ndeso juga ya?

**Eh?! iler?**

"MANA? MANA? MANA, DIOOOO?". Gue baru sadar kalo tadi Dio bilang kalo gue beneran ada ilernya. Gue panik, gue kalap, gue khilap dan gue setres. Aaaa! Emak, anakmu yang gantengnya serusun ini ternyata il—

"Di dalem mulut lo"

What?!

Ihh, bola takraw! Lo tuh ya, udah pendek, kerdil, bantet, kuntet, bulet— eh, oon pula. Pengen gue tendang deh nih bocah Paud ke kampung sebelah. Sama nyebelinnya deh lo ama si kemoceng bobrok.

"Ko dedek diem aja sih? Tuh ada ilernya, kenapa nggak di elap?"

"Iya, iya kakak. Duhh, kakak kok lucu banget sih kaya boneka berbie yang kelindes becak". Gue cubit dah tuh pipi yang mirip cimol, ngeselin sih lo jadi temen -_-

"Eh? masa sih, dek? Aihh, kakak jadi maluuu~"

Kan? -_-

* * *

"WOOYY! Hari ini ngedugem nyok di warungnya mpok Mumun, nanti kita nge-joss pake susu bendera. Mancaaaappp!"

"Kaga ah, kemaren gue nyoba tuh susu eh pas pulang gue muntah-muntah sampe di kerok mamam". Itu suara rintihan Park Chaendol, laki-laki yang sumpah demi apa gantengnya mirip banget sama Anjasmara. Apa lagi suara baritone nya yang mirip banget sama Roma Irama dan buat siapa aja bikin meleleh— ya, itu pun kalo doi ga lagi nyengir. Kalo sampe dia udah nyengir, ancur aja semua pujian gue buat dia.

"Yee, itu sih emang dasar elu nya aja yang doyan bandrek, dodol", Jongdae noyor pala tuh cendol. Dia ga terima kalo susu benderanya di bilang bikin enek dan penyebab si cendol di kerokin emaknya.

"Wey! Udah-udah! Elu berdua malah rusuh, giliran kaga ada salah satu aja pada saling kangen"

Itu si kemoceng edan, setelah sibuk sama majalah bobonya. Tuh bocah akhirnya menengahi perdebatan sengit antara cendol ama bebek yang masalahin susu benderanya mpok Mumun.

"MALES!"

Jiaahh! Tuh kembar beda spesisies jawab kompak banget, QaQa. Buat gue terharu jadinya. Gue dari sini Cuma bisa nahan cekikan gue bareng Dio yang lagi— hah? Apaan nih bola bekel? Mata buletnya intens bener natep ke— tukang somay? Bukan ah bukan tapi depan…nyaaa? CENDOL?! Masa sih? Apa jangan-jangan? Haah… haah… Aer! Aer! Mana aer? Guyur gue guy— ihh apaan sih? -_-

"Dio?"

"Hemm?"

Nih bocah bener-bener yak. Di panggil, doi ngerespon tapi tuh mata segede jengkolnya kaga sedikitpun nengok ke gue.

"Park Chaendol ganteng ya?"

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

Sampe 4 det—

"Hu'um, ganteng— ganteng banget iihhkk"

Hidih, tuh kan? Apa gue bilang? Gustiii, nih bocah emang yaa dasar. Kemaren-kemaren aja bilang ama gue sambil sesenggukan kalo dia ga akan pernah bisa ngelupain si ikan _Lohan_ berbulu serigala yang kata doi sih hensemnya minta maap gitu. Duhh, segitunya. Etapi sekarang? Kayanya doi mulai move on nih.

Jiahahaha PJ ah PJ!

"Iya ya, gue jadi pengen macarin dia deh", tuh bocah masih intens bener natep si cendol.

"Hmm?"

1.

2.

3.

4—

"HUH?! WOYY! DENGER YEE! PANGERAN CENDOL YANG HENSEM ITU TUH CUMA MILIK GUE, SEKALI LAGI GUE BILANG! PARK CHANYEOL CUMA MILIK GUE! DO – KYUNG – SOO! Hosh… hosh…"

"Phhfffttt"

"Eh?"

Kyaaaa~ nih bocah. Jujur-jujur dah tuh di depan si cendol, mana dua-duanya keliatan shock banget. Apalagi si Dio? Ekspresinya buat gue ngakak aja deh nih anak.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!"

Yah, sekantin malah ribut gini -_-

Gue nengok ke samping dan ada muka melas mau nangisnya Dio yang sumpah demi apa ini DERP FACE BANGET!

"Dedek, kenapa semua orang ngeliat kakak trus malah pada ketawa lebar banget?"

"Emang kakak nggak tau, ya?". Tanya gue ke doi. Jujur, ini gue sambil nahan tawa nanyanya. Gue liat dia ngegeleng lemah. Dohh, lucunya boneka adek.

"Gini, tadikan kakak teriak kenceng kalo pangeran cendol hensem itu Cuma punya kakak seorang— Do Kyung Soo. Gitu kan? Nahh, semua orang di kantin pada denger deh"

"EHH?!"

Gue ngikik pelan. Ebuseett, mukanya ngegemesin bener dah. Kadar keimutannya ngalahin kakak laki-laki gue yang dirumah. Liat deh kedua pipinya merona gitu. Ihh, jatuh cinta nih yeeee~

"Cieehh, kakak~ ko lo nggak bilang sih Dio kalo udah move on dari si Lohan?", ujar gue pura-pura ngambek. Gue liat dia makin nge-blush parah.

"Ihh, Jongiiinn~ elu tuh—"

"Dio?"

_Heehh?!_

Saoloh, kaget gue, gue kira nih suara siapa. Serem bener dah.

Eh, si cendol? Udah berdiri aja doi didepan meja kita berdua. Mukanya idiot bener, terus kenapa keringetan gitu?

"Y-ya?". Jiahh~ gerogi nih ceritanya?

"Emm, pulang sekolah nanti, m-mau nggak jalan-jalan bentar… ke pasar senen?"

WOW?! Dating? First date? Si cendol langsung ngajak Dio ngedate? Ciat ciat ciat. Ngiri gueh T_T

"G-gue—"

"Gue ikut!", males dirumah dan gue ngajuin diri buat ikut. Sekalian jagain bocah Paud, pan takut di apa-apain ama tuh cendol basi.

"Gue juga!"

_Heh?!_

Si bebek ndeso mau ikut juga? Dan itu apa? dia ngacungin tangannya si kemoceng kubluk juga? Isshh.

"Apa-apan elu berdua ikut-ikut segala. Ga bisa!". Seru gue tegas penuh penekanan.

"YEEE! Si manis dari jembatan ancol aja mikut, yaaa kita berdua juga mikut dong. Iye kaga, hun?"

"Hmmm"

Kampret! Seenaknya aja tuh bebek trolling manggil gue begitu. Demi bang bokir, gue benci eluh bebek!

"GA BISA! POKONYA ELU BEDUA KAGA BOLEH MIKUT!"

"BODO AMAT! POKONYA GUE MAU MIKUT! TITIK!"

"Udah-udah, lo bertiga ga usah berantem. Iya-iya elu bert—"

"HAIII SEMUAAAHHH~"

Idih, si nyingnying dateng.

"Eh? ada apa ini? ko pada kumpul di sini ya? pada mau ngocok arisan ya, QaQa?"

"DIEM LU CURUT!"

Uwoo~~ cari mati nih si bebek -_-

Nyingnying eh— maksud gue Yixing, mukanya udah merah banget. Kaya abis di tabok cina gitu deh. Pasti doi udah emosi dah nyampe ubun-ubunnya. Bentar lagi mungkin doi bakal—

Hah? Senyum? manis bener dah.

"Eh, ada si Jongdae dari goa hantu. Tadi elu ngomong apa yak?", doi masih setia senyum manis yang nampilin lesung pipi yang buat gue envvyyyhhh .

Gue liat sih si bebek tuh kaya santai gitu sambil nyeruput susu kental manis cap enaknya.

"Curut. Emang ngapa?"

1… 2… 3… 4—

"WOY, BEBEK KAMPRET! ENAK AJA LUH PANGGIL GUE CURUT. NGACA DONG NGACA! MUKE MIRIP BAGONG AJA SOK NYELA GUE LUH!"

Dohh, ngeri bener deh liat si nyingnying ngamuk kek gitu. Mending gue ngabor aja dah sebelum inalillahi di mari.

"Dio?"

"Ya?"

Ihh, nih bocah masih nunduk aja. Dikira lagi mengheningkan cipta kali ye? Dasar bola bekel, kaya abg baru jatuh cinta aja deh.

"Ngabor yok, serem nih kalo si nyingnying udah ngamuk", adu gue ke dia dan di angguki sama doi. Gue cari kesana kemari si cendol ama kemoceng, eh ternyata udah kaga ada ngabor duluan. Langsung aja gue tarik si cimol berjalan nih keluar kantin untuk menyelamatkan diri.

.

.

.

"A'A!"

Itu suara kakak gue. Mau apa coba manggil guesekenceng itu? Malu-maluin gue aja.

Gue diemin aja kaga nyaut dan tetep fokus jalan ama si Dio.

"A'A ONGIIINN!"

ISHH! Bener-bener ya tuh bocah. Pake manggil gue kaya gitu pula.

"Apa sih apa, kakaaaakk?", jawab gue gemes sambil nyubit pipi chubby nya.

"Duuhh, sakit, A'a. jangan cubit-cubit kakak dong", ringis kakak gue sambil menyunin bibir mungilnya.

Gue benci, gue kesel, gue ngambek. Kenapa dia punya muka imut bener, padahal dia lebih tua dari gue tapi kenapa imutnya lari ke dia bukan ke gue? Ishh.

"Abisnya kakak manggil aku pake nama rumah, malu lah ka, malu". Gue ikut-ikutan manyun kaya yang doi lakuin tadi. Gue yakin kalo gue ngaca dan liat ekspresi gue yang sekarang, pasti bang bokir juga kaga mau macarin orang kaya gue. Aih, siapa juga sih yang mau pacaran sama bang bokir? -_-

"Ko A'a malu sih? Itu kan panggilan sayang kakak, ke a'a. ga usah malu dong"

"Iya, tapi—"

"Myeonnie"

Nahloh, siapa lagi yang ngagetin gue? Suaranya berat bener kaya lagi ngangkat karung beras yang kosong.

Gue lirik kakak gue kaya masang muka asem bener pas di panggil tuh orang, kayanya sih karena doi di panggil pake nama rumahnya gitu. Haha mampos deh luh.

"HEEEE, YIPAN! ENAK AJA LU PANGGIL GUE PAKE NAMA ITU. INI NIH KAMPUS, BUKAN RUMAH! NANTI MEREKA PADA DENGER, GUE… maluuu"

Gimana ngga pada denger coba? Orang doi aja ngomongnya tereak-tereak gitu. Sumpah deh, kakak gue tuh malu-maluin doang.

"Kak, aku duluan yaa. Nanti kakak pulang bareng pacar kakak aja yaa", gue lempar wink kearah cowok yang tingginya ngagetin itu. Eh kakak gue malah nge blush, pertanda nggak baik nih. Ngabor dolo ah bareng si SooSoo.

"Ayo, Dio. Sebelum kita mabok", gue seret dah tuh tangan si Dio yang lagi cengo' natep gue ama kakak gue yang abis adu ilmu kanuragan.

Sayup-sayup sih gue denger kakak gue teriak 'DIA BUKAN PACAR KAKAK, ONGIIINNN!'— bodo lah.

.

.

.

"Ongin?"

"Diem lo!"

"Ongin? Ongin? Ongin?"

"Gue bilang diem, taplak!"

"Eluh masuk Ongin yaa? hihi"

IHH! Kampret, nih bocah. Kalo bukan temen aja udah gue adonin deh tuh muka sama adonan molen.

"Udah ah, buru yok. Entar pangeran cendol lo nunggu kelamaan lagi di sana"

Langkah dia berenti, dan gue pun ikut berenti. Gue perhatiin dia yang diem, nih bocah kesambet? Tiba-tiba tangan doi megang tangan gue erat dan— UWOOO~ DOI NGAJAK GUE MARATHON— MARATHON? KEPASAR SENEN?

Hosh—

Hosh—

Hosh.

Bener-bener laknat nih bola bekel. Kaga pikir-pikir apa mau ngajak gue marathon dari kampus ke pasar senen? Padahal kan kita bisa naek elang di pengkolan, kalo kaga ada yaa, bisa naek ojeknya bang Mamat— dasar manusia purba.

"Ongin, Ongin"

"JONGIN, DIOOO!", doi narik-narik kemeja biru laut gue dengan gelisah. Ngapa nih bocah?

"Kenapa lu, Dio?", gue liat dia nengok ke gue dengan air muka yang bener-bener buat gue mual. Jelek bener kaya bocah nahan kentut.

"Gue gerogi nih, Ngin". "Ngan Ngin Ngan Ngin, dikira gue angin kentut". Doi nyengir aneh, yaa nggak jauh beda sih anehnya sama si cendol. Pasti elu berdua jodoh. Amin Yaoloh.

"Kaga usah gerogi, lebay banget sih lu. Palingan dia Cuma pengen ngajak lu muter-muter pasar senen terus ngajak lu makan batagor di pinggir ono noh". Tunjuk gue ke tempat batagor yang lagi rame itu. Gue ngerasa si Dio ngangguk paham, kayanya sih udah mendingan gitu dari geroginya.

"Yaudah deh, lu masuk gih. Kalo ada apa-apa, sms gue yak. Trus kalo lu mau pulang bareng gue, sms juga yak. Daaahh, Diooo", dia ngangguk manis dan gue dorong dia kedalem. Doohh, gue jadi nggak mau ninggalin boneka berbie bobrok gue deh jadinya. Udah ahh, ngapa jadi mellow gini, mending gue jalan-jalan juga— mau nyari kaos singlet murah, lumayan mumpung lagi dipasar senen. Singlet gue dirumah udah pada belel dan tersayat-sayat.

Noh, lapak penjual aneka 'software' udah di depan mata. Gue sih nyari 'software' laki-laki yak.

Pas asik-asiknya gue milih singlet, gue denger suara familiar yang selalu ganggu telinga gue sekarang malah kedenger.

"Ayangbeb~"

Itu si Yixing, ihh mukanya nggak ngenakin banget. Jalannya aja seradag-serudug kaya banteng. Dan siapa yang teriak 'ayangbeb'? tengok kebelakang nyingnying ahh, dan itu— uwooww~ Jongdae si bebek trolling lagi ngekor ke nyingnying.

"Jongin! Jongin!"

Nahloh, si yixing malah nyamperin gue. Pasti nggak lama si bebek juga nyamper ke mari noh.

"Kenapa lo, Zhang?"

Ko kedengerannya kaya Uzang ya? bodo ahh.

"Gue di kejar-kejar wong edan!"

"Hah?! Mana? Mana?",

Emampos.

gue panik dan gue takut. Gimana nih? Gue nggak mau di kejar-kejar wong edan lagi kaya waktu itu.

"Ayangbeb~ maapkan Kamandanu-mu ini, aku hanya sibuk memikirkan perang antara kerajaan Singhasari dan Majapahit"

Nih bocah ngomong apaan sih? -_-?

"Nih, wong edannya", tunjuk Yixing tiba-tiba ke Jongdae pas doi abis baca synopsis film laga.

"Ih, ayangbeb gitu deh"

Doohh, mual gue. Si Yixing ngabor dari hadepan gue dan di ikutin Jongdae sableng, mungkin doi juga pengen mual kali yak kaya gue.

Gue jadi bingung sendiri, bukannya tadi pas di kantin kampus mereka itu hampir baku hantam gitu yak? Lah, kenapa sekarang malah jadi kaya kisah percintaannya Arya Kamandanu ama Nari Ratih gini? Dasar sableng -_-

"Lanjot ah milih singlet"

_Eh?!_

Pas gue nemu singlet yang selama ini gue incer dan gue impi-impikan ketemu, sekarang malah ada tangan yang juga nahan tuh singlet. Eyy— apa-apaan nih? Gue duluan yak yang nemuin.

"Eh, mas misi yak. Ini tuh singlet gue duluan yang nemuin, jadi tolong dong lepasin tangan lo dari nih singlet", tangan gue masih narik nih singlet dan pandangan gue pun nggak jauh-jauh dari nih singlet. Males ahh buat natep tuh orang, palingan juga bapak-bapak yang mau beliin singlet buat anaknya.

Tuh orang kaga ngerespon.

Gue tengok dan—

"KEMOCENG?!"

**TBC**

_**Muhehehe~ ini hanya cerita iseng2 saya untuk anniv ke- 3 kami, itung-itung kado untuk tunangan saya. maaf bahasanya aneh dan kacau. Nggak suka juga nggak apa-apa huehehe :D**_

_**mauu lanjut? :"D *nggak juga nggak apa-apa***_


End file.
